In general, a display apparatus includes a display module on which an image is display, and types of the display apparatus include a television and a monitor.
One type of the display apparatus may be provided with a display module that can be deformed to be in a flat surface state or a curved surface state in which both sides of the display module protrude forward, so that the display module is used in a flat surface state or a curved surface state.